Transformers v G.I. Joe
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is a 2009 American science fictionaction film directed by Michael Bay and executive produced by Steven Spielberg, based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(toy_line) Transformers toy line] created by Hasbro. It is the sequel to 2007's Transformers, as well as the second installment in the live-action ''Transformers'' film series and the fifth film in the Hasbro Cinematic Universe. Taking place two years after its predecessor, the plot revolves around Sam Witwicky, who is caught in the war between two factions of alien robots, the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons, led by Megatron. Sam is having strange visions of Cybertronian symbols, and being hunted by the Decepticons under the orders of an ancient Decepticon named The Fallen, who seeks to get revenge on Earth by finding and activating a machine that would provide the Decepticons with an energon source, destroying the Sun and all life on Earth in the process. Returning Transformers include Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Megatron, Starscream, and Scorponok. With deadlines jeopardized by possible strikes by the Directors Guild of America and the Screen Actors Guild, Bay managed to finish the production on time with the help of previsualization and a scriptment by his writers Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and series newcomer Ehren Kruger. Shooting took place from May to November 2008, with locations in Egypt, Jordan, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and California, as well as air bases in New Mexico and Arizona. This was the last film in the series to star Megan Fox, and was also the last film in the series to be co-produced by DreamWorks Pictures, leaving Paramount Pictures to become the distributor of its future films. Revenge of the Fallen premiered on June 8, 2009 in Tokyo and was released on June 24, 2009 in the United States. Metacritic said the film received "generally unfavorable reviews"; criticism was directed at its bland story, melodramatic acting, romantic scenes, crude humor, overall length, repetitive and poorly shot action sequences, abrupt ending, Optimus Prime's drastically decreased screen time compared to the previous film, and the characters of Skids and Mudflap for being offensive black stereotypes. However, critics praised the visual effects, music, and the voice performances of Frank Welker, Charlie Adler and Tony Todd. The film won three Golden Raspberry Awards at the 30th Golden Raspberry Awardsceremony and became the highest-grossing film to win the Worst Picture award. The film grossed a total of $402.1 million in the US and Canada and $434.2 million in other territories, for a total of $836.3 million worldwide. It was the second highest-grossing film of 2009 in the US and Canada, 23rd domestically, the 44th highest-grossing film of all time and fourth highest of the year worldwide. With over 11 million home media sales in 2009, it was also the top-selling film of the year in the United States. It was followed by a crossover with G.I. Joe, Transformers & G.I. Joe: Renegation in 2011, a third film, More Than Meets The Eye in 2013, and and fourth film, The Last Knight in 2017. Plot In 17,000 B.C., the Seven Primes traveled the galaxy to create Energon with star-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. The Primes followed a rule in which to never destroy planets with life, but one of them, later known as The Fallen, defies the rule and sets up a Sun Harvester on Earth, a planet with abundant life. After defeating ancient humans, The Fallen is confronted by the other Primes, who defeat and imprison him before he can harvest the planet's Sun with the Matrix of Leadership. The Primes then sacrifice themselves to hide the Matrix shortly afterwards. Two years after Megatron's demise, the Autobots join the U.S. and U.K. military to form the Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), a classified task force hunting down surviving Decepticons, led by William Lennox and Robert Epps. During a mission in Shanghai, Optimus Prime is warned by Demolisher of The Fallen's return. National Security Adviser Theodore Galloway scolds the task force for their tactics, reminding them that Megatron's corpse is still in the Laurentian Abyss and the last known AllSpark shard is locked up in the NEST's headquarters. Simultaneously, Soundwave hacks into a U.S. military satellite, overhears the information, and sends Ravage to retrieve the shard. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky prepares to attend college, leaving his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and guardian Bumblebee behind. While preparing, he discovers a smaller AllSpark shard in his jacket. He picks up the shard, which causes him to see Cybertronian symbols and unexpectedly brings kitchen appliances to life. After Bumblebee destroys the rampaging appliances, Sam gives the shard to Mikaela, who later captures Decepticon Wheelie when he tries to steal it. The Constructicons resurrect Megatron by using the shard retrieved by Ravage and brutally ripping apart one of their own allies to provide parts for him. Megatron then reunites with his master, The Fallen, who orders him to capture Sam alive and kill Optimus, as Optimus is the last of the Primes and the only Transformer who can defeat The Fallen. Sam, Mikaela, and Sam's college roommate Leo are captured by the Decepticons. Megatron reveals that the symbols in Sam's mind will lead the Deceptions to a new Energon source before Optimus and Bumblebee arrive to rescue the humans. Optimus engages Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor; though Optimus injures Starscream and kills Grindor, he is killed by Megatron. The other Autobots then arrive and repel the Decepticons, forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. Afterwards, the Decepticons launch an assault on many areas around the world simultaneously. The Fallen hijacks Earth's telecommunications systems, demanding Sam to be turned over to him. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo enlist the help of Seymour Simmons, who reveals that the Transformers visited Earth eons ago and the most ancient, known as Seekers, live in secret. With the help from Wheelie, they track down a Decepticon Seeker named Jetfire, who transports the group to Egypt and tells them to find the Matrix of Leadership, which will revive Optimus. He and Wheelie turn against the Decepticons. Simmons contacts the NEST, telling them to bring Optimus and the other Autobots to Egypt. Sam's group finds the Matrix in Petra, but it disintegrates into dust in Sam's hands. Undeterred, Sam stuffs the Matrix's remains in his sock. Meanwhile, NEST forces and the Autobots land near the Giza pyramid complex but are attacked by a large force of Decepticons. During the battle, the Constructicons combine to form Devastator, who destroys one of the pyramids and revealing the Sun Harvester inside, before he is killed by a projectile strike called in by Simmons. Lennox and Epps call in an airstrike, which kills a large portion of the Decepticon ground forces. However, Megatron manages to shoot Sam, seemingly killing him. Nearing his death, the Primes contact Sam through a vision, telling him the Matrix is earned, and that he earned the right to bear it. They restore Sam's life and the Matrix, which is used to revive Optimus. The Fallen teleports to their location and steals the Matrix from Optimus, then returns to the pyramid with Megatron and activates the Sun Harvester. A wounded Jetfire sacrifices himself in order for Optimus to gain his parts, which give him immense strength and the ability to fly. Optimus knocks The Fallen and Megatron off the pyramid, destroying the Sun Harvester in the process. In the battle, Optimus injures and disables Megatron. He then rips The Fallen's face off and crushes his spark out of his chest, killing him, while an injured Megatron watches in horror. Vowing vengeance, he retreats with Starscream. The victorious Autobots and their allies return to the United States. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky A recent high school graduate who is unwittingly drawn again into the Autobot cause to unravel an ancient mystery implanted into his mind by the now-destroyed AllSpark. *Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes Sam's girlfriend who he trusted the All Spark fragment to *Josh Duhamel as Maj. William Lennox An Army Rangers Major who establishes the NEST movement to help the Autobots with their battle against the remaining Decepticons. *Tyrese Gibson as CMSgt. Robert Epps A U.S. Air Force sergeant in Lennox's team who leads NEST's SWAT unit. *John Turturro as Seymour Simmons A former agent of the recently terminated Sector Seven division who now runs a meat shop in New York City with his mother. *Ramón Rodríguez as Leo Spitz A college roommate of Sam's who runs an online conspiracy blog and is obsessed with the Transformers. *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky Sam's father. *Julie White as Judith Witwicky Sam's mother. *Isabel Lucas as Alice A female pretender sent to spy on Sam in college who transforms into an Alice in Wonderland android. *John Benjamin Hickey as Theo Galloway A national security adviser who often chastises NEST for their destructive tactics. *Glenn Morshower as U.S. Marine Corps General Morshower The supervisor of NEST. *Matthew Marsden as Graham A NEST officer. *Rainn Wilson as Prof. R. A. Colan Sam and Leo's astronomy teacher. *Marc Evan Jackson as Commander U.S. Central Command *Katie Lowes as April the Residential Assistant Voices *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime The leader of the Autobots who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. He is said to be the only Transformer capable of defeating The Fallen. *Mark Ryan as Jetfire An ancient Decepticon-turned-Autobot Seeker who transforms into a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. *Reno Wilson as Mudflap An Autobot infiltrator and Skids' twin who transforms into a red 2007 Chevrolet Trax. *Jess Harnell as Ironhide The Autobot weapons specialist and Optimus' new second-in-command who transforms into a black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500. *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet The Autobot medical officer who transforms into a yellow 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. *André Sogliuzzo as Sideswipe The Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. *Grey DeLisle as Arcee A female Autobot who transforms into a pink Ducati 848. *Hugo Weaving as Megatron The Fallen's apprentice and the leader of the Decepticons who transforms into a Cybertronian hover tank. *Tony Todd as The Fallen A rogue Prime who is the first and founder of the Decepticons, as well as the master of Megatron. *Charlie Adler voices Starscream Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. *Frank Welker as **Soundwave The Decepticon communications officer who transforms into a Cybertronian satellite. **Devastator A massive Decepticon who is the combination of nine Constructicons. **Reedman, a razor-thin Decepticon composed of thousands of minuscule bead-like Decepticons. *Tom Kenny as **Wheelie A former Decepticon drone and later an Autobot who transforms into a blue radio-controlled toy monster truck. **Skids An Autobot messenger and Mudflap's twin who transforms into a green 2007 Chevrolet Beat. *Calvin Wimmer voices Demolishor (credited as "Wheelbot") A huge Constructicon who transforms into a red and white Terex O&K RH 400 excavator. He hides out in Shanghai with the Decepticon Sideways. *John DiCrosta as Scalpel (credited as "Doctor") A spider-like Decepticon who transforms into a microscope. *Michael York as Prime #1 One of the Seven Primes. *Kevin Michael Richardson as **Prime #2 One of the Seven Primes. **Rampage (credited as "Skipjack") A Constructicon who transforms into a red Caterpillar D9T bulldozer. He forms the left leg of Devastator. *Robin Atkin Downes as Prime #3 One of the Seven Primes Non-speaking characters *Jolt An Autobot technician who transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt. *Sideways A Decepticon surveillance agent who transforms into a silver Audi R8; he hides out in Shanghai alongside Demolishor. *Scorponok A scorpion-like Decepticon who was a minion of Blackout in the previous installment; he makes a cameo in this film. *Scrapper A Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader. He forms the right arm of Devastator. *Mixmaster A Constructicon who transforms into a black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck. He forms the head of Devastator. *Scrapmetal A Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Volvo EC700C crawler excavator fitted with a Stanley UP 45SV attachment. His spare parts are used to resurrect Megatron. *Long Haul A Constructicon who transforms into a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck. He forms the right leg of Devastator. *Scavenger A large Constructicon who shares the same model of Demolishor; Scavenger is not seen in robot mode. He forms the torso of Devastator. *Hightower A Constructicon who transforms into a yellow KOBELCO CKE2500 II crawler crane; Hightower is not seen in robot mode. He forms the left arm of Devastator. *Overload A Constructicon who transforms into a red KW Dart D4661 Tractor Truck articulated dump truck; Overload is not seen in robot mode. He forms the lower torso of Devastator. Several clones of Scrapper, Mixmaster, Long Haul and Rampage are seen during the final battle in Egypt. An unnamed Decepticon bulldozer and dump truck, possibly clones of Rampage and Long Haul, were seen combining to form Devastator's left hand and left leg, respectively. ;Notes #'Jump up ^' Mark Ryan also voices Bumblebee, but the character is not listed in the credits. #'Jump up ^' Grey DeLisle also voices Chromia and Elita-One, but the characters are not listed in the credits. #'Jump up ^' Frank Welker also voices Ravage and Grindor, but the characters are not listed in the credits. Production Development >Major hurdles for film's initial production stages included the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike as well as the threat of strikes by other guilds. Prior to a potential Directors Guild of Americastrike, Bay began creating animatics of action sequences featuring characters rejected for the 2007 film. This would allow animators to complete sequences if the Directors Guild of America went on strike in July 2008, which ultimately did not happen. Bay considered making a small project in between Transformers and its sequel, but decided against the idea, saying "you have your baby and you don't want someone else to take it". Screenwriters Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, who had written the first film, originally passed on the opportunity to write a sequel due to schedule conflicts. The studio began courting other writers in May 2007, but were unimpressed with other pitches and eventually convinced Orci and Kurtzman to return. The studio also hired Ehren Kruger, who had impressed Bay and Hasbro president Brian Goldner with his knowledge of the Transformers mythology. The writing trio were paid $8 million. Screenwriting was interrupted by the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, but to avoid production delays, the writers spent two weeks writing a treatment, which they handed in the night before the strike began. Bay then expanded the outline into a 60-page scriptment, which included more action, humor, and characters. The three writers spent four months finishing the screenplay while "locked" in two hotel rooms by Bay; Kruger wrote in his own room and the trio would check on each other's work twice a day. Orci described the film's theme as "being away from home", with the Autobots contemplating living on Earth as they cannot restore Cybertron, while Sam goes to college. He wanted the focus between the robots and humans "much more evenly balanced", "the stakes to be higher", and more focused on the science fiction elements. Orci added he wanted to "modulate" the humor more, and felt he managed the more "outrageous" jokes by balancing them with a more serious plot approach to the Transformers mythology. Bay concurred that he wanted to please fans by making the tone darker, and that "mums will think it's safe enough to bring the kids back out to the movies." Two elements were added late into the film: the Autobot Jolt—as General Motorswanted to advertise the Chevrolet Volt—and the railgun that kills Devastator, a new acquisition by the U.S. Military. In September 2007, Paramount announced a late June 2009 release date for the sequel to Transformers. The film was given a $200 million budget, which was $50 million more than the first film, and some of the action scenes rejected for the original were written into the sequel. Producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura later stated the studio proposed filming two sequels simultaneously, but he and Bay agreed that the idea was not the right direction for the series. Prior to the first film's release, producer Tom DeSanto had "a very cool idea" to introduce the Dinobots, while Bay was interested in including an aircraft carrier, which was dropped from the 2007 film. Orci claimed they did not incorporate these characters into Revenge of the Fallen because they could not think of a way to justify the Dinobots' choice of form, and were unable to fit in the aircraft carrier. Orci also admitted he was dismissive of the Dinobots because he does not like dinosaurs, saying "I recognize I am weird in that department." However, he became fonder of them during filming because of their popularity with fans. He added "I couldn't see why a Transformer would feel the need to disguise himself in front of a bunch of lizards. Movie-wise, I mean. Once the general audience is fully on board with the whole thing, maybe Dinobots in the future." When asked on the subject, Michael Bay said he hated the Dinobots and they had never been in consideration for being featured in the movies. During production, Bay attempted to create a misinformation campaign to increase debate over what Transformers would be appearing in the film, as well as to try to throw fans off from the story of the film; however, Orci confessed it was generally unsuccessful. The studio went as far as to censor MTV and Comic Book Resources interviews with Mowry and Furman, who confirmed Arcee and The Fallen would be in the picture. Bay told Empire that Megatron would not be resurrected, claiming his new tank form was a toy-only character, only for Orci to confirm Megatron would return in the film in February 2009. Bay also claimed he faked the leaking of daily call sheets from the first week of filming, that revealed Ramón Rodríguez's casting, and the appearance of Jetfire and the twins. Filming Effects Music *''See also: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Album & Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Score'' Marketing Printed media Video game Release Reception Box office Despite mostly negative reviews from critics, the film was a box office success. Revenge of the Fallen grossed $16 million from midnight showings, at the time the most ever for a Wednesday midnight debut. The film proceeded to beat Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix's record ($44.2 million) for the biggest Wednesday opening in history, bringing in $62 million in total receipts on its first day (until The Twilight Saga: Eclipse topped this record with $68.5 million in 2010), additionally ranking it as the second biggest opening day ever at the time, behind The Dark Knight.The film grossed $108.9 million on its first weekend, the seventh-largest in history at the time, and brought in $200 million in its first five days, putting it in second place behind The Dark Knight s $203.7 million for the all-time biggest five-day opening. Its gross from Friday to Sunday was also the biggest June opening weekend for one year, breaking Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban's record ($93.7 million), until Toy Story 3 claimed that record the following year ($110.3 million). Revenge of the Fallen remained #1 at the box office for two weeks straight by a close margin. Initial studio estimates showed a tie between it and that weekend's new release Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, but the actual totals showed Revenge of the Fallen taking the #1 spot yet again with $42,320,877. Also, it was the first film of 2009 to reach the $300 million mark in North America. On July 27, a month after its release, the movie reached $379.2 million in the US, which brought it into the top 10 highest-grossing movies ever in that country as of August 2009. Revenge of the Fallen closed its box office run with $402,111,870 in the US & Canada and $836,303,693 worldwide, being the twenty-fifth highest-grossing film of all time domestically, and the 84th highest-grossing film of all time. Among 2009 films, it was the second highest grossing in the United States and Canada, behind Avatar, and fourth globally behind Avatar, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Box Office Mojo estimates that the film sold over 53 million tickets in the US. Sequels :Main articles: Transformers & G.I. Joe: Renegation, Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye (film), and Transformers Salvationt A crossover with G.I. Joe, Renegation was released June 29, 2011. The third film, More Than Meets The Eye was released January 23, 2013. The fourth film, Salvation was released on June 21, 2017. References Category:Transformers Category:2009 films Category:Hasbro Cinematic Universe films Category:Hasbro